After capturing images with a device such as a digital camera, there is a requirement to transfer the digital images to a computer or other personal device so that they can be printed, shared, and backed up for safe keeping for example. There are numerous solutions for importing digital pictures to a computer or similar device. The most common comprises connecting the digital camera to a computer to allow images to be uploaded to a storage device of the computer. Once the images are stored on the computer, they can subsequently be erased from the camera freeing up memory so that more pictures can be taken.
Once stored on a computer, the transferred images can be viewed using a larger screen, which can help a user decide which ones are worth keeping. Some digital cameras come with software that helps a user copy pictures from your camera to a computer for example.